Alternative Dawn
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry shows up to help the Cullen's fight agaisnt the Volturi, how does he know Carlisle? and if Harry was there how different would things go? will he stay? and who else ends up staying? BSC/ED RHC/EC JWC/AC EC/CC Harry/? Rated M for safety only.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Unexpected Arrival**

* * *

The Cullen family currently housed twenty two vampires, the majority of which fed from humans. To say Jacob Black was feeling torn in half was putting it mildly. It was his duty to kill vampires and preserve human life. Yet here he was, standing there, feeling useless, because he couldn't attack them. They were trying to help his Imprinted. He appreciated that but that didn't mean that he had to like all of the consequence their mere presence caused.

Because there were so many vampires in the area more and more of the tribe were being turned. Most of them were quite young like Seth and not all of them had parents who knew the truth about their legends. Therefore they had no idea that their children possessed the ability of Shifting into a wolf. Sam wouldn't relent on his decision to not allow the new pack members to show or even tell their parents the truth.

It was an awful secret to keep, Jacob mused. Sam was their Alpha and when he demanded the wolves presence at night, well, they had no choice but to obey him. Sneaking out was getting the kids who'd recently Shifted into trouble. Needless to say, the situation was becoming rather strained.

The distinctive sound of a car backfiring disrupted the unusual companionable atmosphere that was currently permeating the house – with so many vampires residing in the one house it was quite difficult not to feel claustrophobic no matter how big said house was. A sharp knock on the front door was heard as well as someone tapping their foot impatiently. Odd as it was, there was no scent to be sniffed at.

It was Carlisle who reached the door first; if Jasper had been present he would have been curious to sense Carlisle's surprise and happiness. It seemed as though he already knew who may be at the door. The smile that broke out on his face when the door was swung open only served to confirm his suspicions.

"Harry?" Carlisle's amber eyes were wider than normal and there was a hint of barely masked awe in his voice. It was obvious for everyone to see that he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him after all this time.

"Did I miss the fun?" The vampire on the other side of the threshold asked. He was grinning at Carlisle and there was a twinkle in his eye. His red eyes, Jacob couldn't help but notice.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, forgetting that there was anybody else around, his attention solely focused on this unexpected vampire. This 'Harry.'

"You didn't think I'd miss this did you?" Harry asked wryly, still standing face to face with Carlisle, wondering when he'd get over his shock.

"It's good to see you!" Exclaimed Carlisle stepping forward and surprising his family and the other vampires who knew him well by encasing the stranger into a rib cracking hug. Carlisle was known for his compassion but that didn't mean that he went around hugging people spontaneously.

"That's more like it," laughed Harry, hugging him back briefly before they parted. "Well what's been going on?"

"You don't already know?" Asked Carlisle teasing the younger vampire.

"I've heard rumours," Harry replied. "But rumours tend to distort the truth a little so I'd prefer to hear the whole thing."

"Who's Harry?" Bella asked her husband quietly. She thought that she had met most of Carlisle's close friends by now.

"An old friend of Carlisle's." Edward answered. He had his head cocked to the side which indicated that he was listening to somebody's thoughts. Bella reckoned that Harry and Carlisle were most likely the subject of Edwards focus. Edward however was unable to get wind of the stranger's thoughts. The only person that Edward wasn't able to hear was Bella and that was because she was a natural shield. What sort of vampire was this? He could shield his mind and he didn't have a scent. Did that mean he could shield his scent as well? It was times like this that Edward wished Jasper hadn't left. He wanted to know if Jasper could sense Harry's emotions like he had always been able sense Bella's. That way Edward would have an idea whether this 'Harry' would be a threat or not.

"Come in," said Carlisle. Obviously he didn't view Harry as a threat. "Edward would you bring Renesmee over?"

"Let's go meet someone," said Edward lifting his daughter up. She seemed resigned to the fact that her fun with Zafrina and her illusions had been interrupted. Renesmee loved spending time with Zafrina, she could show her anything she wanted to see and lucky for her Zafrina was just as beguiled by the half-human, half-vampire child.

"Did she survive?" Asked Harry as soon as he saw the child. What a sight she was indeed. He could hear her heartbeat as well as smell the vampire in her scent. The heartbeat said she was human but her scent said she was vampire. The obvious conclusion in Harry's mind was that this child had a vampire father and a very human mother. He'd heard of this happening before, but to actually meet one of these children… well, he was lost for words.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "Edward changed her in time." Harry nodded in relief. Even after all these years he still hadn't managed to shake that 'saving people thing.' Loss of life always bothered him, whether he was acquainted with the person or not.

"Hello little one," said Harry, crouching down beside the child. She reached out her hand and Harry couldn't help but smile. Not only was she a hybrid but she had a very nifty gift as well. He could feel her consciousness pressing against his shields but instead of relaxing them he expanded them so that they encompassed the child as well. Whatever the child was trying to do to Harry he wouldn't let her telepath father into his head. No, his thoughts were his own and nobody else's.

Harry ignored the growl that came from Edward when access to his daughter's mind was abruptly cut off and focused on the images Renesmee was projecting into his mind – he saw everything from the moment she was born to the second before he walked through the door. He could also feel the underlying sense of guilt that she felt when she thought of Alice and Jasper leaving; she believed it was her fault. "It's not your fault, Little One," Harry told her gently. "Alice and Jasper's decisions were theirs to make. You had no bearing on them. This would have happened some other time if they did not do it now. You have a very gifted family and the Volturi do not like it. If they weren't coming now, they would only come later. You are not a reason for the Volturi to come, merely an excuse. Remember that."

He wasn't sure how the others – especially her parents – had allowed themselves to become so preoccupied that they'd not realized how the child felt. They were trying to protect her, he knew that, but he couldn't help but think that they'd gone about it the wrong way. This girl may have looked like an ordinary five-year-old child but the truth was she had the intellect of an adult. This, Harry realised, combined with the emotions of a child would make life very difficult for Bella and Edward. He couldn't blame them for wanting to shelter her for as long as they could, especially when it was obvious that they were scared at how long they'd have her due to her rapid progress.

"How have you blocked her mind from me?" Edward demanded. "And what do you know about Nessie's kind?" Harry had taken it too easily. He'd understood the situation for what it was before Nessie could give her explanation. Nobody else had reacted like that when she had been presented to them. Everybody's first thought had all been 'Immortal Child.' Just who was this vampire?

"What gives you the impression that I know anything?" Harry asked. He stood up, hoisting the child onto his hip as he did so and gently reshaped his shields so he would still be able to communicate with the child privately but so Edward would be able to hear his daughter but not Harry. He smiled gently as Renesmee started continued to show him things she'd done and seen. He gathered from the emotion in the images that she liked him – most probably because he hadn't acted shocked or repulsed by her at first sight.

Harry began to send some images of his life back to her. He made sure to keep them child friendly though and kept to images that would excite a child. She laughed out loud at the floating and exploding feathers she saw as well as the funny talking hat. She cooed in amazement when she saw an amazing red phoenix that burst in to flames instantly but left behind a chick in the ashes.

"You realized what she was," Edward replied, his amber eyes boring into Harry's red ones as he watched the scenes playing in his daughters mind.

"Yes, her heartbeat gives her away." Said Harry dryly.

"Nobody else accepted it that easily," said Edward. "Not even family." He gave Tanya and Kate a look that said he forgave them for their judgement. He truly couldn't blame them; their mother had created an Immortal Child and had been killed because of it. It was understandable that anything related to Vampire Children would upset them and impede their judgement. "How are you doing that?" He sounded exasperated. "I can't get a read on your mind." How was this vampire showing his daughter imaginary things?

"No you can't," Harry replied seriously. "I value my privacy." Not many gifts worked on him. That was one oddity that he liked about himself.

"Are you like Zafrina?" Asked Nessie. Harry was surprised to hear her speaking properly. He would have thought that she would prefer to use her gift instead, it made life so much simpler.

"Zafrina?" Enquired Harry, turning to face the brown eyed girl curiously. His nomadic nature notwithstanding, Harry knew quite a number of vampires. He had never met one named Zafrina though.

"She has the ability to make you see something that isn't there," explained Carlisle, smiling almost wistfully.

"Ah, an Illusionist," Harry said with a smile. "No, I'm not like her Renesmee." He said nothing more, obviously choosing _not _to share his gift with the little girl that he already seemed so fond of.

* * *

"Do you have a plan if you have to fight?" Harry asked, staring at the Cullen vampires pensively. They were all in the spacious living room. Renesmee had been put to bed some time ago.

"Demetri's mine," growled Edward. Harry got enough of his thoughts to see the reasoning behind this and he agreed. Demetri was the biggest danger to Renesmee at present. Eliminating Demetri would handicap the Volturi's tracking system. It would by the Cullens time if nothing else.

"Exactly how many are we fighting against?" Asked Harry, sitting down on a chair. Alistair stood next to him. Across from them, sitting on the couch, was the Denali Coven, accompanied by Garrett. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he would be the next addition to the Denali Coven from the way he was almost attached at the hip to Kate.

"The guard has ten members," Eleazar began. "Then there's Aro, Caius and Marcus. The wives don't fight but the witnesses should also be taken into consideration." He sighed and when he spoke again his regret and resentment was clear to be heard. "I am gravely disappointed in them. I always held them in high regard for upholding the law."

"What do you expect?" Harry asked seriously. "Maybe when they began they were honest but you know the saying: 'Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.' Great men are almost always bad men." Eleazar just nodded sadly in reply to Harry's statement. He still couldn't shake the feeling of regret that lingered in his gut when he thought of how the Volturi used to destroy entire covens just to acquire the unique gifts that some vampires possessed.

"How many of them have gifts and what are they?" Asked Harry leaning forward toward Eleazar. He seemed to know the Volturi the best. To defeat ones enemies, one would have to study them. To prepare for their strengths and exploit their weaknesses. Only then could one have any semblance of a chance when going up against an enemy that had the greater advantage.

"Two have the most lethal gifts to those fighting against them," said Carlisle drawing Harry's attention away from Eleazar and onto himself. "Jane has the ability to incapacitate us. She causes pain to course through us. The only drawback – from the Volturi's point of view, that is – is she can only focus on one person at a time. Her brother Alec, however, is much more dangerous. He can deprive us of all our senses, sight, feelings, and emotions. His _'gift' _is not limited to one person at a time."

"Sometimes if the Volturi are feeling _kind _they have Alec anaesthetize them," Eleazar broke in bitterly.

"Once in a blue moon you mean," snorted Harry sarcastically.

"Renata can stop anyone physically attacking," Eleazar continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Tell me," Harry asked curiously. "Does a person just meet a shield and fall, or, do they find themselves going off course and wondering what they were doing?"

"You just can't attack," replied Carlisle.

"Alright." Harry said, nodding his head thoughtfully. "Anyone else?"

"Demetri is the tracker of course." Eleazar took up the narrative again. "Then there's Chelsea, she has the ability to create and break bonds. She can make vampires feel loyal towards the Volturi and resentful towards their own coven. We think that this could be a contributing factor as to the reason why the Volturi Guard are so close."

"They'd have to be stupid not to use that in battle and one thing Aro isn't is stupid." Harry murmured quietly.

"No," Eleazar agreed, just as quietly. "He definitely isn't."

"How many of us have gifts?" Harry asked abruptly, sitting back eying the vampires around him curiously.

"Want me to show you?" asked Kate a sneaky grin on her face.

"Kate," admonished Carlisle.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Go on then," said Harry. One thing he would not allowed be said for him was that he would back down from a challenge. He inwardly hoped that Kate's gift would be one of the many that were ineffective when it came to him. Knowing his luck though, it probably wouldn't be.

"You're saying that now," teased Garrett, amusement dripping of his voice.

Kate touched him, a preadatory smile gracing her features, but unlike all others – with the exception of Bella, of course – Harry didn't fall under the power of her gift. He wasn't immune, of that she was certain. His face was screwed up in pain but he managed to battle through the pain and he turned Kate's palm upwards so it was facing the ceiling. He kept a hold of her hand and to the shock of everyone, especially Kate; electricity flowed from her hand creating a ball in the centre of her palm. The longer Harry held on, the larger the ball grew until it was bigger than her palm. Then, without warning, Harry shoved Kate's hand toward the window and the ball of electricity smashed through and headed straight for the trees beyond.

"Reparo," murmured Harry, and the broken widow began to levitate into its place like a jigsaw before sealing itself shut once more. The vampires surrounding Harry and Kate were looking at them in amazement and awe.

"How did you do that!" Gaped Kate, utterly shocked at what Harry had just helped her accomplish.

"It's what you could be capable of," said Harry simply. "You've just never thought your power could extend beyond your body."

"But nobody can stand the pain if I use it on them," said Kate. It was due to this that she'd never had reason to see if she could develop the power even further. It served its purpose and kept unwanted hands away from her. But still, what a feeling! A live ball of electricity resting in her hand! If she was able to harness that herself then she would be an even better asset in the upcoming battle and she would be able to defend herself and others better.

"Maybe not," Harry said quietly. He massaged the smooth, unblemished skin of the back of his right hand unconsciously. "But unfortunately I'm not like everybody else. Pain has been my constant friend, during my mortal and immortal life. Understandably I've developed a rather higher than usual tolerance for it."

Nobody knew what to say to that, though Carlisle reached out a sympathetic hand and grasped Harry's shoulder in silent support. Few of the vampires there had tested Kate's gift, choosing to rely on Garrett's reaction to it from a few days ago. By the looks of things it had been rather painful.

"How do I enhance it?" Asked Kate eagerly, grabbing hold of Harry's arm the same way Bella had earlier that week.

"The same way you always do," Harry replied simply as if he was conversing about the stormy weather outside. "Command it."

"What is your gift?" Asked Alistair, breaking his self-imposed silence, his red eyes boring into Harry's head. He had been deeply impressed with Harry's tolerance and ability to enhance Kate's gift. It seemed that Harry was different from them all. Alistair thought that he might just like to find out exactly what that difference was.

* * *

This was edited by - FanGirl93 thank you so much hun :) much better isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternative Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

**EDITED - SO IS THE FIRST CHAPTER CHECK IT OUT!**

**Conversations and Upcoming confessions**

* * *

Carlisle was finding it difficult to believe that after all this time Harry was standing in front of him. It seemed like it was just yesterday when he had left so abruptly with no explanation, no nothing. Carlisle had thought that something must have had happened to him for the longest time. Then, out of nowhere he received a letter after leaving the Volturi. The knowledge that Harry was alive had hurt more, because that meant that he'd left on his own free will… left _him_ of his own free will. After all they'd been through together Harry just upped one day and abandoned him. To this day it hurt to speak about it.

The pain was so raw that Carlisle could never quite bring himself to talk to his family about Harry. He didn't even know what he would tell them when they began the inevatible questioning session because he was still, to this day, asking himself those same questions. Over and over again, wondering why, Harry, who had been so important to him, just, left.

Noticing his son watching him from the corner of his eye, Carlisle quickly wiped all thoughts of Harry and his abrupt departure from Carlisle's life out of his mind. He didn't want Edward to judge Harry. Harry would just get defensive if he did and that was something that Carlisle was hoping to avoid at all costs. Harry had been his first childe, despite the fact that it hadn't been Carlisle who had actually turned him and therefore, irrespective of the past, Carlisle still was and forever would be extremely protective of him.

He was extremely surprised, however, by Harry's casual display of his gift or gifts should he say? After all, Harry was able to block Edward, repair broken windows _and _enhance other people's gifts. Carlisle had not known that Harry had a gift. That meant that either Harry himself hadn't known either or he had hidden it from Carlisle. The latter notion was just too hard to contemplate; they had been companions, for lack of a better word, for so many years. It was for this reason that Carlisle leaned forward, just as eager as everyone else, to learn more about Harry. Another thing that amazed him was how Alistair had come down from the attic! He'd spent days skulking around, murmuring about how this was how Carlisle treated friends. Yet here he was, actually down the stairs in the company of others, partaking in conversation. Even asking questions! Perhaps that was another gift of Harry's?

Carlisle had always been hard pressed to get anything out of Alistair and he only saw him every few centuries. Sadly, Alistair just didn't understand that the Cullen's weren't expecting anyone else to fight their battles for them, just provide witnesses. Carlisle would never, ever ask anyone to risk their life for him or his family. Despite the fact that battle seemed inevitable now as the Volturi were coming to collect and acquire gifts under the pretence of destroying an Immortal Child. There would be no way that they would listen to anything the Cullens said. But, hopefully, when they saw how many witnesses they had enlisted the help of, they would at least hesitate.

The only hesitation that Carlisle was expecting though was when it came down to destroying vampires with gifts that Aro coveted. There was no doubt that said vampires would be destroyed if they defied Aro though. It was for this reason that Carlisle was glad that Alice and Jasper had left. He couldn't begrudge Alice wanting her freedom and Jasper wanting to keep his mate safe because Alice certainly wouldn't have been safe had she stayed. Aro had never wanted anyone more than he'd wanted Alice. This wasn't Alice's first brush with danger though as before she was even turned, James had wanted her. Alice, it seemed, had an amazing ability to put spanners in anyone's work, and it wasn't just because she could see glimpses of the future.

"He has more than one," said Eleazar, his head cocked to the side curiously as he contemplated Harry.

"What do you sense?" Harry asked, his own curiosity spiking. He'd heard about Eleazar before, back when he'd been a member of the Volturi. Back then, Eleazar had drank from humans though; Harry had seen him a few times and the red eyes gave him away. Now his eyes were similar to Carlisle's, gold, actually right now they were more a darker Topaz colour – Eleazar and his coven would soon be in dire need of a hunt it seemed. Still, Harry was surprised by the man's willingness to share information on the Volturi. Eleazar was evidently not so loyal to them anymore.

"I have no idea, you have the same touch each gifted vampire has, but I'm getting mixed signals…" Eleazar said quietly, his frustration showing in his normally kind façade. "I'm positive that you have more than one gift."

"Hmm," said Harry, his head cocked to the side. "I'm unsure if I should confirm or deny that statement. Or if I should even share my abilities with you at all."

"Why?" Asked Carlisle, unable to cover his hurt as he looked Harry in the eye. His red eyes, he couldn't help but notice. Carlisle wondered when Harry had stopped drinking from animals. Could that be why Harry had left him? The same reason Edward had all those years ago? Did Harry blame him for not allowing him to hunt like a _'proper'_ vampire? Carlisle's amber eyes were tortured as the bore into Harry's red ones. He couldn't understand why, if this was the reason, Harry had never come back and forgiven him. Edward had, why couldn't Harry have? Had he not been strong enough? But, no, that couldn't be right. Harry had never had a problem with humans that Carlisle had seen. He desperately wanted answers as much as he wanted this looming battle done with.

"Tell me," Harry said quietly. "What do you think Aro's first act will be as soon as he arrives?" His un-beating heart was hurting at Carlisle's look. He just wanted to beg for forgiveness, tell him everything, his reasons for doing what he did. Carlisle was his father in all but venom or blood. He'd never had anyone he could rely on other than this man. It had killed him to leave, yet there never had been any other choice. but he couldn't explain that to Carlisle. Not yet at least, now wasn't the time. Now was the time to discuss battle.

"He will incapacitate us," Tanya replied immediately. "He won't risk anyone getting away from 'Justice' as he will call it."

"No he won't." Harry disagreed firmly, shaking his head to emphasize his point. "There'll be too many vampires gathered that he doesn't know. Aro's a collector. He won't risk damaging a haul of vampires that could be potentially valuable to him. He won't strike out immediately. Add Alice's departure to the equation and you'll see that he might not want to attack so soon either. In granting the Cullens _'pardon' _as it were, he might hope to entice Alice back, by showing that he's merciful. So what other course of actions is there?"

"They will go through with a charade of a trial," said Eleazar at last.

"Expressing his disappointment in everyone here perhaps?" Harry asked wryly. Judging by Carlisle and Eleazar's wide eyed look, he'd guessed correctly. Villains were all the same; they were all egotistical and self-righteous.

"Yes," murmured Eleazar quietly.

"And what would be the best way for Aro to get all the information he requires?" Harry asked, leaning back against the couch. "He will demand someone who knows everything that has been happening here. He'll want to speak with someone who'll know the details of everyone's gift; their strengths; their weaknesses. Somebody who'll know every thought that has been thought here; somebody who'll know every single plan that has been devised for every eventual possible scenario. Aro'll want to know _everything. _He'll want no surprises.

"He'll want me," said Edward with dawning revulsion. It was the only logical assumption that could be made. He alone knew everyone's thoughts, feelings and the inner details of their gifts. Every single plan of action made would be all laid bare for Aro to see and counter. Edward had thought that he'd be the first to be taken out, but not like this.

"Yes," agreed Harry. "It's what I'd do."

"My thoughts are safe." Said Bella. "I'm learning to project my shield. If I can project it onto Edward, I might be able to stop Aro from seeing everything. Even though my gift seems to only work sometimes. We think it might even stop Alec's gift if I can learn to expand it far enough."

"Then that will defeat your purpose of trying to prove you didn't create an Immortal Child." Harry replied dryly. "You're still learning how to expand your shield. You can't rely on it completely yet at all. You have absolutely no chance whatsoever at learning how to refine it enough to only protect certain parts of the mind in time for the Volturi. Therefore you're stuck in a corner with no way out." Even as he spoke, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he would have the ability himself to block certain parts of the mind. Surely he could bend his magic or even teach Edward some basic Occlumency?

"I know," sighed Bella looking at her sleeping daughter feeling absolutely useless. No matter what they did, it seemed as though they were destined to loose. The only light in the situation was the knowledge that her daughter would survive. Bella had insured that she and Jacob would have that chance. She was saddened though that she and Edward wouldn't be able to live to see their daughter grow up but she knew that she wouldn't be able to live without Edward; they were two halves of a whole. She wouldn't give her daughter up for anyone, except Edward. Edward though, would make sure that Demetri would be gone as well. It was the only way that he could buy Renesmee time. Hopefully Renesmee and Jacob would be able to find Jasper and Alice, that way Renesmee would be able to grow up with some family in her life.

"We fight," Jacob interrupted. "I've never been afraid of vampires." He was gazing at his sleeping Imprint as he said this.

"Don't you find it the least bit ironic that you are Imprinted to one?" Harry asked smirking in amusement. "You call us blood sucking leeches but what do you think Renesmee drinks? How long before you hurt her with your careless words?"

"I'd never hurt her!" Jacob snarled at Harry, glaring at him for even insinuating such a thing.

"Words can hurt worse than the cruellest blow," said Harry not even tensing in his seat at Jacob's reaction. It seemed that nothing fazed him.

"Jacob don't," said Bella, she didn't want anyone fighting, least of all near her daughter. Renesmee might seem strong but she was half human and Bella didn't know what could happen to her if someone were to accidentally hurt her. Bella knew better than most what happened when Jacob got angry. She'd seen it happen up close and personal. Her human memories may be hazy but she still remembered.

Carlisle found himself getting agitated, he liked Jacob, and he had done so much for his family. And at such personal cost. He was always the first one to defend the Cullens yet Carlisle knew that if Jacob were to try anything he'd protect Harry first. He had been as surprised as everyone else that Jacob had Imprinted on Renesmee. They were polar opposites; one a Shifter the other a half-vampire. Carlisle didn't think that he'd ever seen an odder pairing in his life. Odd as the Imprinting may have been though, Carlisle was grateful for it; due to the fact that the Shifters rarely found their mates, their Imprints, they were given protection by the whole pack and it was through this rule that the Cullens and Jacob had been able to come to an accord. Carlisle couldn't help but wonder what would have become of them if Jacob hadn't Imprinted on Renesmee. The Volturi wouldn't be coming here for a start but the Shifters would have been. Carlisle didn't think that he would have been able to fight the any of the Shifters, not even to save his own life. They were children, innocents, and Carlisle would never harm one but if Jacob started something with Harry then he might just have to break his own rule.

"There'll be enough fighting without us doing it among ourselves," said Garrett sharply, his eyes resting on Jacob. The young Alpha was still tense but his growl had disappeared. Harry was still leaning against the back of the couch as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Jacob looked as if he wanted to spew more words, but he managed to hold his tongue. Instead he wandered over to where Renesmee was sleeping, needing to be near his Imprint. Despite his anger, there was little doubt he was shaken by Harry's words. He hadn't thought about the impact mere words could have before. Did that mean he was hurting Bella as well? It didn't matter right now though, he sighed sadly, his mind drifting to the day his happiness had been squashed.

"_There's nothing wrong with Renesmee," choked Bella._

"_Then who?" asked Jacob, his mind flying from Cullen to Cullen, wondering which one it was. "Who's in danger?" There was little doubt it was a Cullen, nobody could make them seem so horrified and terrified. Then her words caused terror to thrum through him, as he realized the gravity of the situation. Not just Renesmee but Bella too… everything was coming undone._

"_All of us Jacob," said Bella her voice sounded detached. It was as if she was just an observer, looking in on a family through a frosted window. "It's over we've all been sentenced to die."_

A shudder ran through Jacob, if they all survived this he'd apologize, he'd change his ways. He'd never call them blood suckers again; he'd do nothing to upset any of them – well, anyone except Blondie, that is – if they just lived. He should have expected something to happen really, Bella was a magnet for danger, he'd known that since she'd come to Forks. It only made sense that she'd passed that gene onto her daughter.

* * *

"Visualise it expanding." Harry listened as Kate tried to explain to Bella how to control her shield. He was outside in the back garden of the Cullen house with Garrett, Kate, Tanya, Bella, Edward and Emmett. He even spied Alistair sulking in the branches of one of the many trees that marked the beginning of the forest. Harry glanced around, becoming disinterested in Bella's training. Two figures at the other side of the Cullen's house, the Egyptian Coven, caught his eye. Before he could go and investigate what they were doing, however, Kate's voice broke in again.

"Will the shield to protect you and Edward." She was saying. Harry watched as Bella concentrated with all her might, trying to make her shield expand. It didn't want to do what she willed it. It was like trying to stretch an elastic band further than it was capable of stretching. She would project it a little before it snapped violently back into place, as she watched her husband and mate fall to the floor again and again. It was obvious that Bella wished that it was Zafrina who was testing her rather than Kate, but all the vampires there insisted she needed the incentive to help. Kate herself didn't want to be doing this, she _so_ wanted to concentrate on doing what Harry had helped her do earlier. She wanted to generate a glowing ball of pure electricity from her hand.

Harry wandered away from where Bella was practicing and headed over to where he'd seen the Egyptian vampires earlier. Benjamin was there practising with his own gift. Amun always said he needed to practice to make it perfect. As always, Benjamin's mate was nearby, she never seemed to leave his side from what Harry could see. It was obvious that Tia was Benjamin's everything. Harry was amused to see that the entire coven seemed to centre on Benjamin despite Amun actually being the leader. Even Amun's mate, Kebi, seemed more interested in Benjamin at the moment then she did in Amun.

"Why do you concentrate on your Earth and Water elements more?" Harry asked, startling the four vampires with his sudden appearance.

"They are the easiest to control," said Benjamin gracing Harry with a smile. Benjamin had to be the most laid back vampire Harry had ever seen. He was surprised that his eyes were red to be honest as he seemed like one of those vampires that actually cared for more than just themselves. Harry thought he was a bit like Carlisle really but he also knew that fighting your instincts was easier said than done.

"But not the best," Harry replied, eyeing the other vampire curiously. Harry wouldn't hesitate to admit how impressed he was with Benjamin's ability. He'd neither met nor heard of a vampire that had the ability to twist the elements before. There had only been two recorded wizards in history that had been elementals. Granted, there could have been more who had decided to keep their abilities a secret but according to history, only two such people had ever existed. Harry wondered briefly if Benjamin had been a wizard before being turned. "And it's certainly not the most coveted or useful. Especially when it comes to battle."

"I'm still learning," said Benjamin.

"I can see that," Harry agreed. "But I've noticed that you've never tried to expand the elements, you just play with them."

"Expand the elements?" asked Benjamin, pinning Harry with a curious gaze. "I saw what you helped Kate achieve but how do you think I could expand the elements?"

"Simple." Harry grinned. "Like I said to Kate, it's us who limit our gifts to what they are. If you want, you can make your elements out of nothing, simply because they're already a part of you. With enough practice, I think that you could throw fireballs from your hand; make the fire ten times hotter so it would cremate a vampire within seconds. You have two hands, you could throw two fireballs simultaneously. You'd probably get around six off before any vampire could get within striking distance of you." By now Harry was speaking hurriedly. It was obvious that he was passionate about the topic at hand. His excitement seemed to be infectious and Benjamin appeared to become more excited with every word that Harry spoke. "You could even control two elements at once, sink the earth and freeze the opposing vampire. It wouldn't hinder them for long but it does only take a couple of seconds to get the upper hand in any battle.

"Come Tia, Benjamin," Amun interrupted. "Let's go inside." He did not like how casual Harry was being with members of his coven. Benjamin was his and he wasn't about to let some vampire come waltzing in and steal him away.

"I'm interested," Benjamin replied, not moving an inch. "I'd like to know more." Harry liked how Benjamin didn't bother with Amun. It was obvious that he was too independent to be controlled by anybody, just like Harry had been. "How do you know so much about my gift?"

Harry smirked, raised his hand and murmured a single word. "Aguamenti!" Water pooled in his palm and Harry turned it towards the ground. He increased the magic flowing towards his hand steadily and the few droplets turned into a flowing stream and then a powerful jet of water that was directed by his hand. Harry manipulated the water flow into a circle that was raised above his palm and then he froze it. He'd been around a long time. A lot of spare time meant a lot of practice. A lot of practice meant that Harry had learnt how to control his magic better than any Witch or Wizard could.

"How did you create it out of nothing?" Benjamin asked, he was nearly hopping up and down on the spot. There had to be a way for him to use his ability with the same precision that Harry had just demonstrated.

"You will be able to do it too," Harry answered with a smile. "The elements are a part of you. It's all in the magic of your gift. Free your mind, trust your instincts and you'll learn how to work with your gift. Your gift is yours, it'll obey you. All you have to do is learn how to control it." Harry said adamantly, his pride evident. "You have a semblance of control with fire; you can learn how to control it with more precision and you'll be able to move onto the other elements from there."

Benjamin stared at Harry a few seconds longer before he took an unneeded breath and tried. He willed water to come to him. It was a struggle, but after ten minutes of concentrating three droplets of water emerged from his hand. Despite it being so small, Benjamin had never felt more proud of his ability. Harry had given him some real advice, information he could actually use to better himself.

"Stick to fire, especially for the next few weeks, it might save the day." Advised Harry, before walking away calm as you please. He halted next to Amun before turning to face him, wondering if he should say anything. In the end he settled on giving him some much needed advice. "Stop trying to control him, the more you do the quicker you will lose him. I can understand why you want to keep him from everyone; you seem to have a better grasp on the Volturi than the others believe. Benjamin could never be influenced away from you, he's too stubborn haven't you noticed?" Harry grinned wickedly before running off, deciding to head back over to Bella's training now.

"Hey," Edward was saying cheerfully, trying and failing – at least in Harry's opinion – to hide any of the distress in his voice. "That one barely stung. Good job, Bella."

Bella nodded before once again trying to force the elastic away from her. It was the only way she could describe her shield, it felt like elastic and it definitely behaved like elastic.

"Again Kate," said Bella desperately. Harry smiled at her sadly, understanding what she was going through. Trying to learn your gift as quickly as possible because of the inevitable danger that was looming on the horizon was a very difficult thing to do.

Kate pressed her hand against Edward's shoulder, sending her electric current zapping on through.

"I felt nothing that time," said Edward looking relieved – he was getting exhausted mentally at being the constant target practise. But he would definitely prefer to take the pain rather than teach Bella how to fight. Even just playfully thinking all the ways he could kill her destroyed him. He always left whenever Emmett taught her how to fight. He just couldn't face watching her helpless against their family, just knowing that she would be facing the very real danger the Volturi would present soon. The fact that Bella would be the only one who could fight if Alec were to use his gift terrified him the most.

"It wasn't low either," said Kate impressed.

"Good!" said Bella looking put out.

"Get ready," said Kate, ready to try once again. This time a pained hiss was heard from Edward.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Bella apologized. She obviously wanted her gift to work properly, to be reliable. Bella wanted to protect her family, protect everyone. She had the ability to do it, she knew that and she'd be damned if she let them down. Everybody was secretly counting on her, she could sense it, and each time she failed they got a little more downhearted. Each time she got it right she could see their rising excitement and belief they could get through this alive.

Harry thought that she looked very angry with herself. In his opinion she was being too hard on herself which was only putting more pressure on herself which in turn was hindering her progress. He stared at her, and then an idea popped into his head. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? He could help her, or at least try to. Quickly, he made his way inside, making a beeline for Esme Cullen. "Is your cooker gas or electric?" He asked.

Esme blinked in confusion but nevertheless answered Harry's question. "Gas."

"Can I use it, please?" Harry asked, confusing the poor woman even more.

"Yes," said Esme "Of course." She looked like she was about to ask more but she was distracted by Kate and Bella getting into an argument outside. Harry blocked everything out and concentrated on his self-appointed task. He ignored all the funny looks and stares that he received from all the other vampires in the vicinity. For hours he chopped, sliced, crushed and diced ingredients. He used a large saucepan he'd found in one of the cupboards as a cauldron.

Finally, after what seemed like an age of intense concentration, Harry bottled the finished potion. Suddenly he realized just how ominously silent it was. His red eyes glanced up to find the entire Cullen family watching him. From their thoughts he realized the rest of the vampires had gone hunting and wouldn't be back for… quite a while. Harry groaned at the thought of the oncoming Spanish Inquisition.

"Why?" Carlisle's voice was quiet, he just wanted answers. A glance at his golden eyes showed the hurt that he couldn't quite mask no matter how hard he tried. Harry gulped he'd known this would happen when he showed up. Yet he was still no way prepared for it.

* * *

What do you think of the edited chapter xD thanks to FanGirl :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternative Dawn**

**Chapter 3 **

**Explanations**

* * *

Emmett couldn't stop himself from laughing at the 'deer caught in the headlights' look that Harry was currently supporting. It was hard to get a vampire to change his expression unintentionally, so Harry must have really been dreading this upcoming conversation. Emmett could honestly say that he wasn't as curious about Harry as the others obviously were. He was more curious about the… _potion? _Harry had… _brewed?_The whole process had Emmett wondering whether Harry was some sort of medicine man or shaman or something along those lines, maybe? Or else did he just tinker around with herbs to see what the outcome was?

Rosalie observed the newcomer; he looked younger than anyone else here, other than Renesmee, of course. He looked to be around fifteen, perhaps sixteen years old. He wasn't tall; he barely came up to Carlisle's chin. He reminded Rosalie of that young vampire, Bree, who had surrendered last year during the fight with Victoria's army. To be honest, Rosalie mused, it might have been better for the girl to have died by the hands of the Cullens. At least they wouldn't have tortured her like the Volturi had. The sick thing was that Bree hadn't had any information that had to be forced out of her. Rosalie suspected that the act was carried out because of spite. Pure spite. Probably because Bree had surrendered to the Cullens and not to the Volturi. It obviously didn't matter that the Volturi hadn't even been there.

"What good will it do knowing why I left?" Harry asked edgily, feeling very defensive. He didn't know why he was feeling so defensive as he knew that he'd have to explain his reasons for leaving. Perhaps it was because he felt that they were judging him. Well, everyone except for Carlisle and Esme, and maybe Emmett. They had no right to do that; if he hadn't left none of them would have been there.

"Harry," Carlisle sighed sounding both exasperated and pained at the same time. He eyed the rest of his coven in warning; he knew what was making Harry so edgy. When he'd known Harry back then he hadn't been a fan of large crowds, Carlisle doubted that that had changed over time.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me, trust me." Harry said giving in; seemingly unable to continue being evasive when Carlisle spoke again. He'd wanted to confess all to Carlisle for so long, but now that the time to do so had arrived, Harry found that he was even more reluctant to have the conversation than he'd initially imagined he would be. He was terrified that Carlisle would not forgive him, no matter what he promised.

"Now you know that's not true," Carlisle refuted stepping forward, staring Harry in the eye. The rest of the Cullens watched silently; if they didn't know any better they would have said that Harry and Carlisle were having a silent conversation.

"How much do you want to bet?" replied Harry grimly, staring away from the compassionate gold eyes of his ' father.' Merlin he'd missed him so much, more than he'd ever missed anyone in his life. Harry had almost gone back to find him, more than a hundred times, just to beg for forgiveness. He'd wanted to tell Carlisle the whole story, but each and every time he'd chickened out. He had continued to check on Carlisle every few years, and as he watched the coven grow, his envy grew in direct proportion.

Tell me," Carlisle begged, he wanted to know, no, he _had _to know exactly what had chased Harry away. He deserved that much didn't he?

Harry huffed quietly, Carlisle hadn't changed on little bit. He still wanted to learn everything that he possibly could, whether the information would have a detrimental impact on him or not. His thirst for knowledge truly knew no bounds. "You were right by the way, my name really was Harry…" he told Carlisle his red eyes once again observing his fathers. Carlisle's eyes had gone wide after hearing that statement; Harry remembered his past? Had he left to go hunting for answers?

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked. Was Harry like Alice? Had he been unable to remember his human life at all? Alice still couldn't but at least they knew why she couldn't, she'd lost her memory because of the sadistic _treatments _the Asylum had provided.

"When I first met Carlisle," Harry began quietly. "I was in a forest in Scotland. I had no memory of my life. I didn't know who I was, what I was or where I was. I had been walking for weeks; I didn't understand why my throat was burning so badly… or how to stop it. I must have wandered passed a dozen human farmers… but I didn't hurt them… thankfully."

"Why thankfully?" Jacob interrupted scornfully. "You obviously live on human blood."

Harry hissed in warning at the shape shifter, not taking the accusations heaped onto his person kindly at all. He had to stop his magic from lashing out at the shifter. No matter how much the boy angered him, he wouldn't let his magic hurt him unintentionally. Harry had found his emotions to be more – explosive – since his turning. Because of that, Harry had to spend a lot more energy on controlling his emotions or else his magic would begin to fluctuate. This only caused more bother for him as because of his high power level, his turning had caused his magical level to heighten even further.

"Jacob please hold your tongue or I will have to ask you to leave." As always, Carlisle never raised his voice. Harry wondered how Carlisle still sounded so compassionate even when he was threatening someone. Carlisle liked his family living on animal blood but he didn't judge those who didn't. He never had, hence the reason why he had so many good friends who were willing to risk everything, even their lives, to help him.

Jacob looked stunned; Carlisle had never taken sides, even when he and Rosalie had been at it over Nessie. To hear him say he'd ask him to leave made him feel a little betrayed. Carlisle knew how much he needed to be near Nessie, she was his Imprint. Not wanting to risk it, Jacob merely nodded his head curtly before sitting down keeping out of it. He was beginning to realize that 'Harry' meant a lot to Carlisle.

"Jacob does have a point," argued Bella, taking Jacobs side. Harry had red eyes; obviously he did live on human blood. She knew a lot of vampires lived that way, but she, like Carlisle, didn't judge those who didn't. Bella had a lot to be thankful for due to what the vampires were doing for her and her daughter. Anybody who risked their lives in order to stand witness for Renesmee would definitely win her respect, regardless of their diet preferences.

"I'll have you know I've never bitten, turned or harmed a human in my immortal life." Harry narrowed his eyes at Bella. Hearing her thoughts though he calmed slightly, she wasn't judging him like the wolf had. Harry was disappointed to say that he couldn't say the same for his mortal life in regard to human life as he could about his immortal one. "I drink blood from the blood banks. If I'm nowhere near one I drink from animals."

"You left looking for answers?" Carlisle asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. On one hand he could understand the need to give in to the primal urges of a vampire but the other he just didn't understand why Harry would have thought that Carlisle wouldn't have accepted his decision without hesitation. That and he would have helped Harry find the answers that he'd always craved.

"No," Harry shook his head in denial. As much as he wanted to lie he knew that he couldn't do it to Carlisle.

"When exactly did you meet Carlisle?" Asked Rosalie. She had been under the impression that Carlisle had had no one until he turned Edward and then Esme. She wondered Carlisle had never spoken about Harry. He wasn't one for excluding things, he'd even spoken of his time with the Volturi often enough.

"1701," said Harry quietly. "He taught me everything I know. Well… almost everything."

Carlisle nodded in confirmation. He'd found Harry wandering around the forest. The newborn had been terrified. Carlisle could remember it like it was yesterday. Harry had tried to get away, but Carlisle had seen how black his eyes were, and it reminded him of himself when he'd been turned. He'd tried to end his own life by starving himself. When Carlisle started asking the young vampire questions he'd been unable to answer anything. Carlisle had come to the conclusion that he had somehow lost his memories either before or during the change. Seeing his chance for a companion Carlisle had leapt at it. He'd begun teaching Harry how to hunt, informing him about things that he didn't know already.

"He left in 1912," Carlisle continued. Half a year after that, Carlisle had joined the Volturi. He thought that they were so civilised, especially when they were compared to other, nomadic vampires that he'd met in Ireland or Great Britain. Unfortunately though, Carlisle had come to see a different side to them when they tried to persuade him to drink from humans. Carlisle didn't judge anybody's diet, but he didn't like anybody to push their beliefs onto somebody else. That had been what the Volturi had tried to do to him. Eventually, unable to listen to the pressure Aro and Caius had been heaping on him. The fact that they insisted on slaughtering innocent humans in front of him as temptation also helped him make the decision.

"I couldn't stay Carlisle." Harry's voice was thick with emotion. Merlin help him but he had wanted to stay, sod the timeline! Unfortunately his 'saving people thing' had reared its ugly head once again. If he stayed then the Cullens would have never be changed. Harry couldn't change history that dramatically but more importantly, he couldn't deny Carlisle a life that Harry knew he would love. Carlisle deserved a wife and family. If Harry had stayed with him, he would have denied Carlisle that. He knew in his heart of hearts that he couldn't stop Carlisle from finding his mate; it would have been at the height of selfishness.

"Why?" Carlisle asked simply. His heart was aching for the pain and sadness he could hear in Harry's voice. Obviously Harry had truly believed he couldn't stay, but why? What on earth could've happened for Harry to believe something as absurd as that?

"My full name is Harry James Potter," Harry answered. He spoke as if that simple little statement would explain everything. "I was born on July 31st, 1980."

"That's not possible," said Carlisle, uncomprehending _what _Harry was trying to tell him. He knew Harry wasn't lying, even after all this time, Carlisle could still read Harry like a book.

"Exactly," said Harry. "It's _not _possible! At least, that's what I thought." Harry looked at Carlisle through tortured eyes. Merlin but this hurt. Rehashing his past was the most difficult thing that Harry had ever done in all of his long life. "It all started when you mentioned the Volturi, saying how you would like to visit them, learn of their ways. That's when I began to get my memories back; the name had somehow triggered them. I don't know how though. Over the next year every single memory I had was back in my head. They were muddled, unclear but I managed to get the gist of them. I didn't tell you because I didn't believe what I was seeing… _couldn't_ believe what I was seeing. It seemed so _unreal. _The dates didn't add up. Nothing did. But there was one thing that could prove it. The school." Harry's eyes were blank. It was as if he had mentally transported himself back to the time of which he spoke.

"I ran to Scotland," he continued. "The entire way I was begging it not to be real, that the memories weren't my own…" Harry balled his hands into fists as his face contorted in agony and horror. "The school was there. It was different for sure but it confirmed that my memories were real. I felt mentally drained by the time but I managed to connect the dots eventually." Again, Harry raised his eyes to meet Carlisle's. "When I met you it hadn't been the first time I heard your name."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked. His mind felt like it had been blown to pieces. He still couldn't quite grasp what Harry was trying to tell him. Even with his excellent vampire mind, he was utterly stunned, baffled even by what he was being told. Harry had somehow transported himself to the past? How in the blazes was that even possible?

"You were called the Olympic Coven or the unusual vampires who were led by Carlisle Cullen. You were one of two covens that abstained from human blood and survived on the blood of animals. The coven consisted of Esme Platt Evanson Cullen, Carlisle's mate and wife. Edward Antony Masen Cullen was the first to be sired. He was followed by Rosalie Hale Cullen who then brought Emmett McCarty Cullen to Carlisle so he could be turned rather than die from a bear mauling. Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen and Mary Alice Brandon Cullen were the last to join the coven. They just appeared, neither had been turned by Carlisle." Harry took a breath before he continued. His voice sounded like he was reading everything as though it were a passage in a book. "They were the sister coven to the Denali Coven which consisted of Kate Denali, Tanya Denali, Irina Denali joined by two companions Eleazar and Carmen Denali." He stared Carlisle directly in the eye. "I was screwing with history by just being near you."

"A time traveller?" It was Emmett who broke the silence that settled over the room after Harry spoke the last sentence. Harry could only smile at the image of him that Emmett had in his head. He himself couldn't quite see himself going around in a police call box. It seemed that Emmett had been watching too much Doctor Who.

"Yeah," murmured Harry at length. "You always insisted you'd never turn anyone Carlisle. I stood in front of that school for hours trying to think of what I could do. In the end I always knew there was only one thing I _would_ do. If I hadn't left none of you would be here."

"How can you say that?" Bella asked. She was shocked to the core. Carlisle was the most compassionate vampire she knew. He had saved them because he had been able to, to hear Harry say that he wouldn't have done what he had if Harry had stayed with him made her feel cold inside.

"Because it's true." This time it wasn't Harry that spoke, it was Edward. "Carlisle turned me mostly because he was alone. It wasn't just because my mother begged him to save me. Rosalie was Carlisle's first attempt at matchmaking."

"And like Harry said, I asked Carlisle to change Emmett after the mauling." Rosalie continued the narrative, nodding in understanding.

"I always kept an eye on him." Harry nodded his head at Carlisle. By now he was speaking to the whole coven. "I made sure he was okay. I knew that one day I would be able to return to him. To do that I had to make sure he was safe. I was stuck between times which meant I couldn't go home so I spent my time keeping watch from afar. I didn't know how my presence would affect the time stream so I figured I had to avoid everyone." He paused for a moment, trying to phrase what he wanted to say next in his head. "By the time Carlisle had left the Volturi I had my… gifts back. I was able to get into my trunk."

"What could you possibly have had in there?" Carlisle asked surprised. When he had found Harry, he'd had a small trunk like toy with what they had assumed were his initials – _'HJP' –_ on it. Because they didn't know his name, Carlisle had come up with one himself based off the letters on the trunk. It was what he would have called any son of his. How ironic that he would choose his actual name. Harry had also had a small golden ball and a polished stick with some sort of feather inside of it. He'd kept them with him, hoping that they'd provide some sort of glimpse into who he was.

Harry grinned. He felt so much better now. He was still slightly uneasy about Carlisle's reaction but he knew deep down that he really had nothing to worry about. Carlisle knew everything. That meant that there was no reason for Harry to hold anything back anymore. He withdrew the small trunk from his pocket and placed it on the floor. He removed the polished stick and then, to everyone's amazement, the trunk began to expand before their very eyes. "Everything I owned was in there." Harry said. "I'm glad I didn't get rid of it. I found my money inside. I went to Gringotts – the Wizarding bank – and converted it into money that could actually be used in the day and age I was in. I sent everything to Carlisle. I knew he wanted to be a Doctor – he'd spoke about it often enough. That money would see him living comfortably for a long time. In the letter I sent him, I also suggested investments I knew would triple the money he had." One measly Galleon had been worth so much more back in the day, much more than the mere five British pounds it was now.

"You started the Cullen fortune?" Rosalie asked surprised though she didn't know when she had stopped being surprised so she could be surprised all over again. Harry, it seemed, was just one big surprise that loved to hand out more to unsuspecting vampires who had done nothing except insult him once or twice since he had arrived. Rosalie was annoyed with the fact that she'd never realised that Carlisle's never ending money tree shouldn't have existed in the first place. Carlisle had worked as a doctor which was a well-paid job but he'd only worked in small towns. He shouldn't have had access to as much money as he did. A small-town doctor wouldn't have been able to afford building multiple mansions, keeping up to date with all the new technology and buying designer clothes.

Harry nodded his head once but didn't say anything in reply.

Carlisle was completely overwhelmed with what Harry had just told him. A time-traveller? Well, he certainly hadn't entertained that notion when he'd wondered why Harry had left. It made sense though, Harry had warned him against going to the Volturi, and all those investments had made it really big. Harry wasn't Alice so he shouldn't have known that those investments would turn out to be as big as they had ended up being. The medical human part of Carlisle was wondering if he'd lost his sanity in believing it was possible to time-travel. Yet, Harry, standing there in front of him was living proof that it was. "How did you end up back in time? Is it one of your gifts?"

Harry's eyes shifted slightly, he should have known Carlisle wouldn't leave it at that. He'd want to know absolutely everything, including what Harry's life had been like. In all honesty Harry reckoned that Carlisle had accepted his explanation of time-travelling rather easily. Some would say that he'd taken it too easy but Carlisle had a coven of gifted vampires, he supposed what happened to him wasn't as farfetched as being able to hear everyone's thoughts or feeling exactly what they feel at any given moment.

Harry hadn't been able to accept the truth that readily. In fact, he'd spent some time denying it until it was literally staring him in the face. Hogwarts had been so different from what he'd remembered. It was surrounded by newness; there was no squid, no forest and no centaurs. That was when he'd realized that he had to get away from Hogwarts. He had to get as far away from there as possible in order to stop himself from screwing up the timeline.

"I'll tell you on one condition," said Harry. As much as he hated the Wizarding world he couldn't let anything happen to innocent people.

"Name it," said Carlisle. He'd do whatever it took to get Harry's full story.

"You'll let me shield your mind – just certain parts of it – so Aro cannot get his greedy little hands on this information." Harry was deadly serious but to Carlisle's surprise he was talking to Edward, not him.

"You'll only block certain parts of my mind?" Edward asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure how he felt about someone rummaging around in his mind. Now he knew how everyone else felt. "And I'll still remember everything right?"

"Yes," Harry assured him. "Your thoughts will just be shielded. It'll be the same as what I did with Renesmee. It should stop Aro; his gift indicates he's a Legilimens. There's a counter to that kind of gift. Your wife for one is proof. She's a shield and what I will be doing is shielding certain memories, not them all. That way we'll be able to fool Aro into thinking that his gift is working perfectly and that he'll have all the information. Explained Harry. "Even if you are thinking about my gift and what we're discussing now when you _'talk' _to him, he won't be able to see anything because I'll have a hold on your mind – a little like you have a hold on everyone else's – and I'll be able to block him without him realising." He decided to hold back on the 'hopefully' part. The plan wasn't fool proof as the theory had yet to be tested.

Edward hesitated for a fraction of a second before replying. He heard the desperation in Carlisle's thoughts to know just who Harry really was. "I agree."

"Alright then," Harry clapped his hands together once. "Edward, the things I showed Renesmee were real. Those things actually did happen." Harry grinned at Edward's dumbfounded expression. "I am a wizard." Carlisle wasn't the only one to gasp in disbelief.

"Come on Carlisle," Harry grinned. "Vampires and werewolves can exist but Witches and Wizards can't?" Harry was somewhat amused that Carlisle didn't believe in magic already. He'd told Harry about his father and his profession as a Vampire-Hunter although he did hunt werewolves and witches as well. Harry knew that Carlisle had been expected to follow in his father's footsteps and it was then that he was turned. "The Volturi doesn't know about the Wizarding World and I'd rather keep it that way. Could you even imagine what Aro would do with an arsenal of Wizarding vampires in his collection?" Harry could just imagine Aro marching on the Wizarding World and turning people left, right and centre just to see if their magic would be enhanced as Harry's was. "There's a whole world of them hidden from view. My parents were magical but unfortunately I lost them before I could truly get to know them. They were murdered trying to defend me." Harry's eyes travelled to the sleeping half vampire, feeling sadness for her as she could potentially lose her parents like he did.

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle said softly, gripping Harry's shoulder in support. He often found that Harry responded more to silent support rather than an expanse of hugging. Hopefully Esme wouldn't be too hurt when she found this out.

"It's okay," Harry shrugged. It felt good to have Carlisle's support once again after all this time. "I was left with my mother's sister, my maternal aunt who turned out not to be very maternal. She hated anything to do with the magical world, sadly I was included in that category."

"But why?" Bella asked, she didn't have any aunts or uncles, but she couldn't imagine family hating someone for something that was well out of their control. Harry said that both of his parents were magical, which meant that Harry's aunt's sister had been magical too. How could somebody really hate their own flesh and blood that they grew up with.

"Jealously? Spite? Who knows?" Harry said simply. "I certainly don't."

"They abused you?" Carlisle stated, his face twisted in disgust. He absolutely detested people who thought that it was their God-given right to lay an abusive hand on another human being.

"Mentally? Yes," Harry admitted. "My room was a cupboard under the stairs. I did the cooking and cleaning from an early age. They made it abundantly clear that they didn't want me living in their house and that they should have put me in an orphanage. They told me my parents were drunks who'd killed themselves and nearly me in a car crash. I barely knew my own name until I went to primary school; they mainly called me a freak or boy during my childhood. When I was eleven I received a letter to go to Hogwarts, that's what they named the magic school. The Dursley's didn't want me attending but they couldn't stop me. That's where I learned my magic; it's not exactly a gift like the others here have because I can do all kinds of different things with magic."

"What kind of things?" Esme asked looking at Harry with a small smile. She was the only one who knew about Harry. Carlisle had broken down when Edward had gone off on his own. He'd began doubting himself, wondering if he had chased two people off because of his insistence of sustaining themselves on animal blood. She had always wondered who Harry was, she'd found a letter in one of Carlisle's books when she was putting the house together the last time they'd come to Forks. The one with the investments, but she'd never gotten around to asking. Truth be told she was afraid of the answer; it could only be bad if he refused to speak about it to her, his mate. When Edward had gone off, Carlisle had revealed everything about his past to her.

"As you saw earlier, I can repair things, I can conjure, transfigure… make potions." Harry said wryly, pointing to the bottled potion.

"It stinks!" Rosalie exclaimed, her nose pointed in the air snottily.

Harry laughed. "How do you think I felt? I actually had to brew it!" A wave of his hand and the smell completely disappeared leaving behind a pleasant scent of lemon.

"The wet dog smell's gone," said Rosalie in appreciation. "Well most of it anyway. It's a pity you can't get rid of the cause though." She add staring at the sleeping shape shifter. She'd obviously resigned herself to the fact that Jacob was going to be around for a very long time. Of all the people he had to Imprint on it had to be her niece.

"Are you staying?" Carlisle held his breath after asking the question he'd wanted to know the answer to since Harry had shown up at his front door. Surely it would be safe for Harry to stay now? Time had caught up with itself. His younger self should have been sent to the past by now, right? Looking around his family, Carlisle couldn't blame Harry or hate him for giving him this. Harry had been right; he would never have turned another soul if he had a companion. Not only had he left him for a greater good but he'd even continued to look after him when it really should have been the other way around. Carlisle was, after all, older than Harry. He would probably have to learn that Harry was well used to looking after himself and others and not the other way around if he stayed. One thing that he knew for certain though, whether Harry left or stayed, was that Carlisle would never doubt Harry again.

Esme regarded Harry solemnly; she hoped for Carlisle's sake that Harry was here to stay. She would need to thank him for she knew she wouldn't have been here if not for Harry leaving. Harry had been right; Carlisle would never have changed them if he'd had Harry. He may not even have become a doctor and she might never have met him the first time around never mind second time. Carlisle had shown her what a true husband was. He'd taught her to see she was lovable and that her ex-husbands actions had been the act of an insecure, disgusting and completely depraved man.

Carlisle had insisted in the beginning that he didn't normally change people. He'd said that at the start he'd been adamant against giving anyone this existence, yet he'd been unable to deny Rosalie and his mind changed then. He'd started to insist that he would never change anyone again unless they were dying. That was what made the whole Bella situation so ironic as he'd been the first to agree that Bella should be turned if that was what she wanted. He'd said that when her life hadn't been in danger, before she'd become pregnant.

Esme had thought that Bella would die because of her pregnancy. She hadn't thought that there was any way that she could have been saved. Yet Bella had survived the horrific birth as she'd been strong enough to hold on for her daughter. She had made Esme a grandmother. Esme owed _everything _to Harry. It was his staying away from them that had made all of this possible. She knew that she wouldn't have had the strength to do it. What the poor boy must have gone through, having to leave Carlisle, wander about alone and watch from afar as Carlisle's coven expanded while he remained on his own. Poor Harry, he must have been so envious of them, knowing that it could have been him, knowing that he didn't have to be lonely. The longer the silence lasted, the more Esme feared that Harry would reply in the negative and say that he wasn't staying. So she did what she could, she held onto her mate, giving him all the comfort she could and let him know that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Edited by FanGirl - thank you. Will Harry stay after the threat is over? or will he leave with his mate only visiting occasionally or will his mate stay and change his diet also? :P R&R PLEASE!


End file.
